wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
AGE-56 Devil Gundam
Toshiya's Devil Gundam (Dark AGE Gundam in the English dub) was Toshiya Gekko's Mobile Armor/Mobile Suit created by Doctor Eggman. It was designed to counter all of Izumogakure's defenses. It was used during the successful attack on Isla Nobuya in Planet Xenostar and later during the invasion of Shintotropolis. It was the Machine used in the Anime, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Description Devil AGE is a gigantic machine whose frame is variable, able to change to adapt to situations and eventually becomes sentient. In spite of its power, it requires a lifeform to operate as its core life unit. To make matters worse, any damage from the opponents inflicted to the unit caused to suffer equal amounts of pain due to his/her link with the Devil Gundam. Eggman made the Mobile Suit with a unique mesh of technological and organic science to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical abilities: self-recovery, self-multiplication and self-evolution. Essentially, it would be a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself and its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease. These powers could also theoretically restore Dens, which had been ravaged by the History of Warfare. Armaments ;*Mega Devil Flash :A powerful beam weapon. It was used to break through defenses of Megatropolis. ;*Deva King Bit :Four bits based on the Four Heavenly Kings. They possess weaponry that corresponds to whatever Heavenly King the bit represents. The Bits are most likely controlled through the DG Cells. ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Normal. The DODS Rifle was created by the AGE system after the Genoace's beam spray gun proved ineffective against the UE's mobile suits. The DODS Rifle could pierce through the UE's heavy mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as ovv-f Gafran, ovv-a Baqto and Ovm-e Dorado with one shot. Toshiya's Devil Gundam was equipped with two DODS Rifle on it's back in the shape of Walter Gundam's Mechanical Arms with Laser Hands. ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. Toshiya's Devil Gundam was equipped with two shields on it's forearms. ;*Plasma Diver Missile :The Ultimate Mega Weapon for Toshiya's Devil Gundam. It is Super effective against Megatropolis Defense Systems. Special Equipment and Special Features ;*DG Cells :Artificial cells contracted from the Custom Devil Gundam through direct contact. Physically, they appear as a silver hexagonal coating that replicates and spreads over the skin and any other articles of clothing, just stopping at the head. Those who gain DG Cells are mentally and physically corrupted into evil pawns of the Devil Gundam and subsequently gain abilities based on it, though a couple individuals managed to resist possession despite being run solely by DG Cells. Its name probably originated from the first letters of the D'evil '''G'undam's name. :;*Self-Evolution ::Grants the Devil Gundam the ability to evolve and improve itself by changing into new, more powerful forms, but can change to even greater forms with a female as its core unit. :;*Self-Replication ::Allows the Gundam to generate offshoots of itself to act as its ears and eyes while it rests in its lair. At first, it produces mobile suits, the Death Army, which spawned off variants to cover combat ranges before later using the Gundam Heads, snake-like machines that could travel underground and were equipped with powerful beam cannons located in their mouths. :;*Self-Regeneration ::Allows the Gundam to instantly repair any damage, no matter how severe, but becomes diminished without a core life unit. ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. Toshiya uses the AGE device to activate his Devil Gundam for the Eggman Empire's conquest for Power. Variants *Devil Fleet' *'AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam''' Gallery AGE-56 Devil Gundam (Fan-made).png|Devil Gundam Concept Art Dypaul15 Sprites.png Devil Gundam Age rear (Fan-Made).png AGE-56 Devil Gundam's Tank Mode (Fan-made).png|Tank Mode Devil Flagship Sprite (Fan-made).png Devil Snibal Gundam Sprites (Fan-made).png Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla